


Little Short Story´s about Andrea Herrera and Robert Sullivan

by SnarryMania



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, Vicley mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/pseuds/SnarryMania
Summary: These little pieces were supposed to be Drabbles, but most of them are much to long , so they are now little Storys about my favorite Couple Sullyvandy. The others are mostly just mendtioned, I´m open to Ideas from you, if you want something special to happen to them, just write me and i will see to it.I am from Germany, so please don´t cut my head of, if I´m not writing in plain English.I´m still learning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By now i have 20 little Storys ready, i just have to translate most of them.  
> But if you want something special and you like my Ideas, send me your suggustions and i try to make them .

The last firefighting operation had gone well once again, but Andy and Sullivan were silent.  
He was mad at her, because she risked her life for an animal, wich was forgotten in an Building that was heavily on fire.  
„I´m Sorry.“ Andy said softly and drove the Aid Car back to the Station.  
It was one in the Morning and they were both tired and exhausted.  
Robert was scared when everyone exept Andy where at the Street when the fire swallowed the House down, he couldn´t see her, couldn´t reach her or contact her.  
„That does not make it better, Andy.“ he told her, and she heard the worry that was in his voice.  
„I know that.“  
„Than don´t risk your life just because of an animal.  
It was out before you and we couldn´t contact you, we were scared, I was for sure.  
I don´t want to lose you, damn it.“ Andy sighed, since the beginning of their Relationship he was overly protecting her.  
„I love you, too.“ he couldn´t say this words right now, but he showed her every day.


	2. i didn´t know

Robert had an Day off, he was exhausted after a 24 hour shift.  
He knew that his Collegues were fighting a fire right now, he could see it in the Televison and flinched as the Building was exploding with Miller und Andy inside.  
He grabbed his Phone and saw a call he missed and a Mailbox message as well.  
He couldn´t take his eyes off the Television when he listend to the message on his Mailbox.  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard Andy´s voice.  
„Hey Sully, i won´t make it back this Time.  
I´m stuck under a pillar and it´s to heavy to move it.  
Miller couldn´t move it and neither me, so i kicked him out...“ she coughed and he saw someone leaving the burning house.  
Dean Miller removed his helmet and shook his head slowly, his eyes were sad and he knew that Miller wouldn´t forgive himself for letting Andy die in there alone, or that he couldn´t save her, but Robert knew that Andy would be terribly disappointed in him, if he let Miller think so, because it was not his fault.  
He would be there for him, just like the others.  
„....i don´t want him to die with me, just because i can´t get out of here.“ she sobbed and his heart broke in milion little pieces.  
„I just wanted to tell you something and now that my time is over I´m not scared anymore.  
I will miss you so much and I...I...I loved you since you came to my Flat with this awesome Champagne.  
I thought you would like to know that you`re gorgeous and i loved it when we were eating together.  
When we became friends and i couldn´t take my eyes off you.  
Everything was about you in my Mind and my Heart.

Don´t shut yourself in again, open up to the Team, they are worth it.  
Please tell Dean it isn´t his fault, I would always decide that way again.  
I love you Robert, you were my light and for that I´m grateful.“ the message was over and Robert was shocked.  
She loved him and now she was dead.  
Simply dead and he hadn´t had the chance to tell her, that he felt the same.  
That he loved her as well.  
She was dead and it was over.

After the funeral, Sullivan was about to leave when Pruitt stopped him and looked sympathetically at him.  
He appeared to be strong even though he had just lost his daughter and hat to bury her.  
And yet Pruitt Herrera was trying to comfort him, someone he doesn´t even liked.  
„She loved you, i think you shuld know that.“ Herrera said and gave something to Sullivan.  
„I loved her too and i could not even tell her.“ For the second time in his life, Sullivan had lost the woman he loved and he knew there would not be a third time.  
„I´m sure she knew it.“ the older man smiled and left.  
Robert remained and looked at what he held in his hand.  
It was Andy´s chain that he knew she had from her mother.  
He smiled sadly, closed his hand around the chain and felt his heart broken again.  
He missed her so badly and he wouldn´t see her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me heartbroken, but i also love it, so i hope you liked it.


	3. i think you had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next one.

The Team went for a drink togehter, after a nerve-wracking mission and this time Sullivan was there as well.  
Unfortunately he had already drunk quite a bit and sat down to Andrea, who was alone and not as usual surrounded by her colleagues.  
She gave him a soft smile as he sat down and looked at her in awe, at least it should look like that.  
„Can I invite you for a Drink, or something else?“ the Captain babbled and Andy laughed.  
„Thanks, but no.  
And I think you shouldn´t drink anything either,you sound like you´ve had already enough.“ she laughed again as his eyes looked like Puppy eyes.  
„Nice try, bu that does not work on me.“ Sullivan laughed too, she was really extraordinary.  
„You´re a really beautiful woman, Andrea Herrera.   
Has anyone ever told you that?“ he purred ,as she continued to smile at him.  
„One time or another, yes.  
But Thank you.“  
„Will you come at home with me ?“ Sullivan wanted to know, the Alcohol seemed to have thrown all his priorities.  
And she knew he wasn´t like that.  
„I don´t think that´s a good idea, you should go home and try to sleep.  
See you tomorrow.“ she said, getting off her stool, patting her Captain on the shoulder and asking Travis if he could drive Sullivan..  
Travis nodded and grabbed the Captain and drove him home.

The next morning, Sullivan awoke and suddenly the images of his conversation with Herrera shot into his head.  
Immediately he hit his head with his Hand and wondered what he had done there.  
His head Hurt and he regretted drinking so much.   
He needed a shower urgently.

At the Station he saw Andy at first and she just smiled at him.  
-How could she?- he thought, he was so stupid, and she was so awesome.  
Alcohol wasn´t good for him and if he was near her, it wasn´t getting better.  
She was just so tempting.  
Sighing he nodded to his office and pointed out that she should follow him.  
When they were in the office, she closed the Door behind her and waited for Sullivan to say something.  
„I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, that was inappropriate.“ he spoke softly but didn´t look at her.  
„Alright, it was a bad try, so we won´t speek of it again.“ she laughed and he couldn´t get enough of it.  
„Nevertheless, I´m sorry.“   
„Accepted!“ she was about to leave when he called her again.  
„Andy ?“  
„Robert!“she laughed again as he grinned.  
„It´s still true, you are a beautiful woman.“  
„You´r not so bad either.“she left the office with a happy smile on her face.  
Laughing, Sullivan shook his head and set to work.  
Andrea Herrera really made him Crazy and she was damn beautiful.  
Someday he would really ask her on a Date, but without Alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for just You Hotgitay ;) I hope you like it.

This is the sequel to the third chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading as I am writing.

 

"Wow." Sullivan was speechles when he saw Andy in his office in a beautiful green dress that just reached to her thighs.  
Subtle makeup , her hair styled to curls and high heels.  
She was hot and he couln´t take his eyes away.

"Thanks," Andy smiled cheekily, so she had chosen the right dress.  
She was tired of waiting, he had asked her for a date once, even when he was drunk.  
So she took matters into her own hands, even though it was a somewhat unconventional way.

"What you up to?" He wanted to grab her and drag her to a cave.  
He never wanted to let her go again and didn´t want anyone else ever to see her like that.  
His primal instincts set in as if he were a caveman trying to bring his prey to safety.  
But actually he was just a man who had fallen hopelessly in love with his colleague and good friend.

"I have a date tonight and I just wanted to know what you're thinking about my outfit, but we've already done that." True, they were just friends, Robert thought bitterly but still smiling at her.  
She just wanted his opinion.

"You look gorgeous, the guy should treat you decently, or I'll come over." Andy had to laugh again, Robert made her laugh so many times.  
"How nice of you, but that's not necessary, I know he can behave himself, I'm not going to eat with him for the first time," she winked as Sullivan became jealous.  
She was Dating someone and hadn´t told him.

 

"Oh, okay, then have fun." Robert smiled forcedly, he did not want her having fun with another man, he wanted her to have fun with him, that she was dining with him and not with anyone else.  
He wanted her to want him.

"Go out with me." Robert said quickly before he could change his mind and before Andy could walk away to her Date.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I said, go out with me!" Andy slowly approached him and pressed her eyes together, as if to see if he was serious.

"So you want to go out with me?" her smile never leaved her Lips, she was so tempting and he knew that she knew.

"Hell YES." 

"Come on then," she grinned as he looked at her skeptically.

"What about your date?"

"You´re my date, there was never anyone else.  
I just hoped if you see me and knew that I was about to go to a Date with someone else that you finally realize what you want.  
And it worked pretty good. " she smiles naugtingly.

"You're unbelievable, Herrera.  
But what was that when you said you had a couple of dates with this Man? "

And then it dawned on him, she meant him all the time.  
They had been eating a lot together,were out drinking or whatever, but he could not have believed that she could feel anything for him, so he hadn´t said anything.

He grabbed his jacket and his cell phone quickly, took his Date in his arm and led her to his car.  
He was in Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Just for you, Sacramone12 :) i hope you will like it.

 

 

Andy Herrera was a special woman and she knew exactly what she was doing, Sullivan was aware of that.  
Since they were friends and he got to know her better and she meant a lot to him.  
They had been training together in the morning when she was giving up and wanted to go , but he didn´t wanted her to go, so he provoked her and they were training a bit more and he was Happy.

She was always teasing him, especially when she wanted him to make new friends, but her friendship was the most important to him, why did he need other friends when she was all he needed?

 

As long as he could spend time with her he was happy , she was making him Happy.

 

After Andy stormed into his office to vent, he was completely perplexed.  
He didn´t know that Gibson was her ex and that they were still friends after that.  
He thought Gibson was just a friend, like all the others.

Jealousy rose in him and he realized that maybe she was not just a friend to him.  
Or was it normal to be jealous of a good friend's ex?  
Jealousy meant that he wanted to have something that belonged to someone else, right?  
But Andy did not belong to anybody, she was not an object.  
She was human and she was single, he knew that, so why was he jealous?  
Andy's ex had obviously been over her and was with Bishop now, even if he couldn´t understand how anyone could ever get over a woman like Andy.  
She was gorgeous.

Maybe she was not over him yet?  
But he could not imagine that, she trusted him, she would`ve told him if she thought it was important, right?  
However, he did not have much time to think because they were again called to the Coffehousefire .

 

Once there, the roles were quickly distributed.  
Andy was with Bishop and he himself was standing by the emergency vehicle, directing his people through the building.  
He wanted to be in the thick of it, but he had his position and he needed to be able to get his people in and out safely.  
He was their eyes.

 

When Andy suddenly came around the corner and called everyone away from the burning house, he looked up.  
He didn´t know what was happening, but she scared him.

She reached for the water hose and aimed at the windows, but nothing happened.  
There wasn´t any Water from her hose but from the other hoses shot water at the windows and formed a guard against the coming.  
And it was coming quickly.

The windows broke and an avalanche of fire rolled across the square, devouring everything in its path.  
As if someone had slowed the time, Sullivan saw as Andy was in slow motion and was caught by the blast and thrown back.  
She fell, the hose flew away and she lay motionless on the ground.

The next few seconds almost drove him crazy.  
He didn´tt knew if she was hurt or if she was still alive.  
All he knew was that she was lying on the ground and wasn´t moving.  
Sullivan didn´t know what to think, she had taken so much space in his life that he couldn´t imagine a life without her, he couldn´t imagine his life without her anymore.  
She was always here for him, making him laugh even if he did not want to.  
He couldn´t lose her, after he just found her.

He just wanted to see her ,he had to but he couldn´t, it was not his place to do so.

His heart beat was incredibly fast and it felt like it was about to pop out of his chest.  
Someone had to do something, why was she alone over there?

Only when she finally stood up and could he breathe normally again.  
Her eyes met his briefly, she was okay and yet he wanted to go to her, but he had his position and he could not just leave, even if he would have preferred it.

 

A few ours Later.

Just when he wanted to write his report on the mission, he saw that Andy wanted to go.  
"Andy, can you come to me please?" He shouted through his office, hoping that he had been loud enough for her to understand him.  
It was already quite late and they seemed to be the only ones in the Station, and when she entered his office and closed the door behind her, he jumped up, rounded his table and hugged her without warning.  
" You're fine," he whispered, taking in her scent deeply.  
She was okay and finally he convinced himself of that.  
When Andy wanted to break away from him, she did not get far, his arms just lay tight around her waist.  
"What's wrong with you?" She wanted to know because she could not explain why he reacted that way.  
"God knows what could have happened to you today and I'm just not ready to let you go." Andy was a bit confused by his emotional outburst, but she accepted it.

"Alright." She mumbled against his chest and put her arms around his waist as well.  
"I was so damn scared for you when I saw you lying on the floor and you just didn´t move.  
It felt like hours before you finally got up again. " Did that really taken him so much?  
She had been surprised by the power of the blast, but nothing happened to her.  
She had not even worn a scratch.  
She was fine.  
"Hey, I'm here and I´m fine." She tried to calm him down and gently stroked his back.  
"You could have died if you were in there and I couldn´t have done anything." Andy had to calm him down somehow.  
He was completely upset and this wasn´t his normal behavior.

Andy pushed Sullivan away and looked at him lovingly.  
His emotions were reflected in his eyes and it wasn´t just fear what she recognized in them.  
She took his hand in hers and put it on her chest, right above her heart.  
She didn´t broke the contact with his eyes, she wanted him to look at her, that he saw her and felt that she was with him and that she would not leave.

"Do you feel that?" He was too shocked to say anything, so he only nodded.  
He felt her heart beating under his hand and he felt it beat faster than usual but didn´t say anything.  
"It beats ..." she smiled.  
"...nothing happened to me.  
I live and do not intend to change anything about that, okay?  
I'm fine, my heart is beating and I´m right here in front of you. "He nodded again, his hand still on her chest and her Hand on his.  
She was with him, she would not just leave him and he knew he needed to talk to her urgently.  
Not today and maybe not tomorrow.  
But at some point, when he was ready.  
She wasn´t just a friend and this Day confirmed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was just getting ready to go home as she walked past Sullivan's office and he called her straight to him.

She didn´t wanted to see him, but he was her Captain and if he wanted to talk to her then he had the right to do so.

It had not been easy to get along with him since they split up, especially when she still had feelings for him.  
He was always around and how was she supposed to get over him, when she had to see him every day?

"You wanted to talk to me Captain?" She looked at him , she tried to be strong but he really did not make it easy for her.

Sullivan sighed, since they split up she had neglected to address him by his first name and it hurt.  
He loved her, but he was her Captain and he just did not want to destroy her career.  
She deserved more than he could give her and he simply did not want to jeopardize her career, just because he was in love with his Lieutenant.  
So he had lied to her and said he thought he had feelings for her that were not there, that he thought he could Love her someday and that he couldn´t.  
Andy hadn´t responded to that, it was way to much ,so she had just turned and gone.

And now for three months she just avoided him and when they had to talk to each other, she stayed with the courtesy form.  
She just could not speak to him by his first name, because that only brought memories that she did not want.  
Memories of how they kissed, how they shared a bed, how they loved each other.  
But he never loved her.

"I wanted ... I ... well forget it, good night." He could not tell her the truth, he had to stick to his lie that he did not feel anything for her, she was better without him.  
When he looked up, Andy had disappeared ,she probably hated him by now and he told himself that maybe that was for the best, even if that hurts him the most.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the sequel to Chapter 6

"Are you fucking serious, Sully?  
How could you? "Andy heard the Chief speak aloud as she passed the closed office of Captain Sullivan.  
Normally she didn´t listen, but that sounded interesting.  
"What makes me and my situation different from yours and Huhges?" Sullivan wanted to know and he was angry, he could not believe that his friend condemned him for his already failed relationship with Andy, after Ripley´s own relationship with Hughes became puplic.  
"You know what I mean, you lied to the woman you love, the first woman after Claire and you lied to her because you do not want to jeopardize her career?" Andy's eyes widened, he loved her?  
But he had said that he had no feelings for her, that he couldn´t love her.

"She's better off without me and I just don´t want to stand in her way." he sighed, he missed her so much.  
She meaned everything to him, but it wasn´t enough when she would leave him because she could get fired or moved to another Station just because they were in a relationship.  
She deserved more than he could give.  
"You should have let her decide that.  
Are you feeling better without her? "Robert shook his head, of course he didn´t felt better without the woman he loved.  
"No, but she hates me now.  
I ruined everything anyway, there's nothing to worry about, it's over. "She heard the sadness in his voice and she did not even know what to feel .  
She wanted to laugh, scream, cry or just wanted to beat him, ripp his head off for hurting her like this.  
"Sully, you are a good man but you are very stupid.  
You´ve hurt your self by letting her go and I know from Vic that Herrera is not in a good mood either.  
You should try to get her back.  
You deserve happiness after all you went through and Herrera as well. "the Chief advised his best friend and patted his shoulder.  
Andy preferred to disappear before she was discovered.  
She was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 7 :)

After Andy had overheard the Chief and Sullivan she had avoided him more than before.  
It had become to much for her .

She had to be clear about what she wanted, after all, her feelings had not just disappeared but that he had lied to her just to protect her career hurt her even more.

She did not care about her career ,yeah okay that was not really true, but she was angry.  
She loved him more than a career and as long as she was happy nothing else mattered, sure she loved the Station and she loved her Friends but she had the right to be happy and if this meaned she had to move to another Station so it be, but she loved him so much and she wouldn´t want to be without him.  
And now she was and it broke her every day.  
To see him was a torture and now knowing he loved her all the time didn´t made that better.  
It was hurting her like hell even when she tried to understand his reasons .

 

She was sitting in the kitchen with her colleagues drinking her coffee when Sullivan and Ripley entered the kitchen.  
Andy looked away quickly, she did not want to face him now.  
She needed time, but when he gazed at her she saw a fire burning in his eyes and it made her suspicious.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, Andy?" Sullivan spoke to her and she only shook her head, he looked to Ripley and the Chief nodded in her direction, then Sullivan took a deep breath and walked over to join her, squatted infront of her and took her Hands.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said .  
And i don´t know what has gotten into me to say something like this.  
Of course I love you, I mean how could I not, look at you.  
You are stunning Andrea.  
Everything about you makes me crazy and I was wrong when i thought i could protect you this way.  
I'm really sorry I lied to you, but I did not want you to throw your career away.  
I know now that you would not have done that and that I've made a lot of mistakes by trying to protect you.  
You don´t need someone to protect you I know that now and you don´t need someone who makes decisions for you .  
I was stupid and I´ve hurt you and I´m really sorry about that and I hope you can forgive me .   
I´ll make it up to you and ...I just want you.  
And if i have to move to another Station than i will do it, because i can´t imagine my life without you anymore.  
I want to be with you.  
You´d gave me hope when i was losing myself, you´ve found a light in me that I couldn´t.  
It scared the hell out of me, but my life is way darker without you and i was losing myself again.  
I know now that losing you isn´t an option for me, I can´t lose you too.  
I love you Andrea Herrera, please forgive me." He pleaded and he did not care that everybody was staring at him.  
"Just one more Chance." she whispered, letting he hug her before he kissed her in front of the assembled crew.  
In the background they heard only rejoicing, but they did not care.  
Andy was just glad that she had her Robert back and they knew that nobody was going to say anything.  
What happend in the Station doesn´t leave the Station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little Kiss

Andy and Sullivan were eating together their lunch in his office like they did it almost every day in the last weeks.  
They were silent and just smiled at each other.

For several months they were something like friends even if they both felt that there was more than that.  
They enjoyed each other's company and had their little food become a kind of ritual.  
Every now and then they would go for a drink, whether it was a coffee or a drink in the evening, they did not care what they drank, if they only did it in the presence of the other.

Just when they were done Andy wanted to say goodbye and go back to her colleagues but Robert stopped her and gently drove his thumb over her lips.  
Andy tilted her head slightly and smiled gently at him.  
"You had something there." He trailed over her lips again and then let go of her but this time Andy stopped him.  
She stood on her tiptoes and touched his lips with hers for a gentle kiss and enjoyed it a few seconds after he had returned the kiss slightly hesitating and then broke away from him.  
"You had something there." She smiled almost shyly and stroked even timidly over her lips, which still tingled.  
"You are unbelievable." Robert whispered, pulling her by the waist and kissing her again.  
Moments later, they broke away, smiled and went about their work.

When it was finally time for them to go home and everyone else was gone Andy was on her way to the parking lot.  
She was still searching for her key and as she was about to unlock her car after she found it and then she saw a relaxed Sullivan leaning against her car.  
Her hair brushing behind her ears, she walked over to him and stopped in front of him.  
"I'd like to invite you for a drink," Robert said, smiling softly at her.  
"Sure, where ?"  
"My Place." Was the only thing he said before he took the keys from her and got behind the wheel and waited for Andy to get in.


	10. Chapter 10

After a serious accident on his way to work, Sullivan had been in a coma for 2 months now.  
He had a bad brain injury and the doctors could do nothing but wait until he woke up.  
So far, he had shown only a few signs that he would wake anytime soon because every now and then he opened his eyes a bit, but it wasn´t enough to tell when .  
As long as he was not awake, the doctors could not say if he would regain his full brain function.  
The pressure inside the skull had continued to increase at the time of the last examination and brain function was disturbed by water retention in the brain tissue and in parts of the brain the metabolic processes were severely impaired.  
So all of his friends could only hope and pray for him.

 

His colleagues visited him every now and then, his best friend Luke was there almost every day and Andrea Herrera was with him every day.  
She knew that nothing about his condition had changed, but she just had to see him, after all she had already gone through with him.  
They had become really good friends, spent a lot of time with each other, which eventually led them to bed in a drunken evening and since then it has not only stayed with this one time thing.  
They didn´t define their relationship and they didn´t want that.  
After all, you did not have to define everything, but when Andy heard about his accident her heart almost stopped and she wondered if she would lose not only a friend, but also the man she secretly fell in love with.  
And that was not the only thing she was afraid of.

She sat by his bed, holding his hand as usual, stroking it carefully and then leaned over to him.  
"It would be better if you were to move your ass out of this bed.  
I need to tell you something urgently and I want you to be awake for that.  
So wake please up, otherwise I'll kick your ass. "Andy whispered and started to cry.  
She just missed him so much.  
"We need you." she added, laying her head against his while her tears just ran down her cheeks .  
When she felt her hand pressed, she thought that she had imagined it, but then she looked into his face and relief rushed through her body.  
Dazed with a smile, Robert saw his friend next to him, tears in her beautiful wet eyes and holding his hand.  
"Hey ..." he whispered hoarsely as she kept crying and laughing at the same time.  
"I'm back" he joked and squized her hand again.  
"I missed you so much, Robert."  
"Me too Andy, and now tell me who is 'we'." Andy chewed nervously on her lower lip, wiped away the tears and took something out of her pocket.  
When she handed him a picture he was completely stunned.  
"Does that mean ... we..is that?"  
"Yes it does .  
We´re getting a Baby." she confirmed and put her free hand on her stomach, which did not disclose anything about her pregnancy.  
Even though they had skipped a few steps in their relationship, their relationship worked and they were looking forward to what was coming.


	11. I can't do this anymore

"I can't do that anymore ..." Andy cried as she sat in her captain's office and he walked around the table and crouched in front of her.  
A few days ago, her best friend almost died during their shift.  
The wreckage of an exploded building had hit Maya Bishop on the head, who had sustained severe injuries despite the helmet.  
Surgery had saved her life, as heavy bleeding had put a life-threatening pressure on her brain, but after the anesthetic had lost its effect, Maya simply did not wake up.  
She had fallen into a coma.  
"What do you mean?" Robert actually knew what she was getting at, but he wanted to hear it from her.  
"Watching my friends almost die, Maya barely survived and is now in a coma no one knows when she'll wake up and if ever." Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Bishop can do it and you know that too.  
We can only try to be a little bit better every day so that we do not have to experience such events.  
We will pay more attention to each other and protect each other just as you protected me back then, during the Storm.  
She will be back in no time and in a few weeks you will laugh together again and you'll be upset when she gets on your nerves again.  
You'll hug her and go for a drink with her. "He smiled cautiously and continued.  
"Take a few days off and try to rest a bit" he said carefully and lovingly took her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"I do not want to go home, because I'm going crazy there. I don't know what to do with myself ."  
"Well, then come to me after the shift tonight and I'm cooking something, you said you wanted me to start eating with you at the station, so we start with little steps," he offered and she had to grin slightly.  
He always managed to get her thinking about something else and calm her.  
She couldn't do anything for her best friend anyway, rather than wait for her to wake up.  
The doctors had promised to report as soon as something new happened and until then they could all only pray.  
"You see, you have not forgotten how to smile and tomorrow morning you go first to Maya and then you come here, okay?" She nodded and got up, they had a few hours of work to do, even if the day so far was pretty quiet.  
"Thank you, Sullivan." She turned around and was about to leave when he spoke again.  
"Robert."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"That's my name."  
"I know that Sullivan." She grinned, wiping away the last tears and only heard how he said "Go away."

 

 

So, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll will be writing more, but after I broke my wrist and the surgeries after, I had to take a break 💔

 

 


End file.
